The principal investigator attempts to determine the morphological, biochemical and physiological effects of expression of bone morphogenetic protein-2 (BMP-2) as compared with BMP-4 transgenes produced by coupling the cDNA of these TGF beta gene family members to the cytokeratin IV (CKIV) promoter on vibrissae hair follicles, epidermis and dermis. It will be determined if expression of BMP-2, BMP-4 transgene in the hair follicles of transgenic mice induces abnormal proliferation, keratinization and hair cycle by regulating expression of epidermal growth factor receptors (EGFR) and transforming growth factor alpha (TGF alpha). In addition, the principal investigator intends to determine if ligands of the EGFR, cytokines or pharmacological agents will induce epidermal proliferation, hair follicle growth or normal distribution of cytokeratins in the CKIV BMP-4 transgenic mice. Finally, the investigator will determine if expression of BMP-4 transgene in the hair follicles induces an abnormal inflammatory response around the hair follicles. cDNA from BMP-2 and BMP-4 will be inserted into CLA-I site of the cytokeratin expression vector. The 24 kb fragments containing the promotor region, the BMP-2 or BMP-4 cDNA, and the splice and polynuclear sites will be isolated and used for polynuclear injection to produce transgenic mice. The expression of the transgene will be analyzed by morphologic, histopathologic, morphometric and molecular techniques.